The present invention relates to a sliding door safety device. More particularly, the invention relates to a sliding door safety device for a sliding door slidably mounted in a door frame having a track slidably accommodating the door.
Objects of the invention are to provide a sliding door safety device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installable with facility and convenience for use with new and existing sliding doors, used with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to prevent the fingers of unsuspecting people, and especially children, from being crushed between the door and the frame when the door is suddenly closed.